Le silence
by marli-slashs fan
Summary: Alors le résumé, c'est un lemon d'été et pourquoi le silence, parce que chut on se tait et on lit. OS slash McShep bien évidemment.


Titre : le silence (pourquoi ce titre et bien parce que silence dans la salle on lit)

Pairing: McKay/sheppard

Genre : slash McShep of course

Raiting : M car c'est un lemon special été !

Saison : 3 aprés Phantoms

Résumé : Bah un lemon ça ne s'explique pas, ça se lit.

* * *

C'est la nuit sur Atlantis, la merveilleuse est endormie et calme, pour l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard les dernières heures ont été dures après les évènements qui se sont déroulés sur la planète, créant des illusions, les membres se sont affrontés mais cette équipe a quelque chose d'unique, une sacré unité qui dépasse l'entendement et ils s'en sont sortis presque sans une égratignure, enfin je dis presque car John a blessé Ronon et Rodney.

_little flashback_

Son altesse McKay dieu de la science s'est fait tiré dessus par John et en a été très choqué.

- vous m'avez tiré dessus.

- Et j'en suis désolé.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'aillez tiré dessus.

Tout le monde rit, Teyla, Carson et surtout Ronon se moquent gentiment d'eux, mais pas Rodney, tais toi donc semble penser Sheppard, mais non, Monsieur le scientifique en remet une couche.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'aillez tiré dessus.

_fin du flashback_

Quelques heures plus tard après un passage obligé à l'infirmerie c'est un John contrit qui se proposait de raccompagner son ami dans ces quartiers car le petit génie pleurnichait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire avec ses mains et ses doigts car il avait été gravement blessé, tu parles d'un sacré menteur, John avait voulu l'envoyer paitre quand il avait croisé le regard du scientifique amusé, le petit génie se moquait de lui, son amant se moquait de lui impunément car oui ses deux là étaient amants depuis quelques mois maintenant, amour passionné et caché, difficile à se l'imaginer mais ces deux là étaient prédestinés à être ensemble, âmes sœurs.

Quand ils avaient commencé à avoir leur liaison ils croyaient à une passade, pensaient que c'était le stress qui les rapprochait mais plus le temps passait et plus ils s'aimaient, qu'un rentre dans une pièce et l'autre sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir avec une fierté indéniable de lui appartenir, de le combler.

Comme deux aimants ils s'attiraient, fiévreux de désirs presque douloureux, ils s'aimaient d'amour fou sans arrière pensées, la vie trépidante sur Atlantis leur prenait presque tout leur temps aussi ils savouraient chaque seconde pour s'étreindre et s'embrasser, mêlant corps et âmes avec bonheur.

Le militaire et le scientifique, l'eau et le feu, toujours entre disputes et chamailleries.

C'est ainsi que Rodney et John arpentaient les couloirs d'Atlantis, le scientifique blablatait et le militaire écoutait d'un oreille discrète, douce mélodie que la voix de son amant, John avait apprit une chose essentielle en cas de _RodneyMcKayJeParleSansArrêt_ il fallait se taire et faire le gros dos et monsieur le scientifique se calmait tout seul en général mais pas ce soir, il continuait avec ces « tu m'as tiré dessus, comment tu as pu me tirer dessus, à moi. », le pauvre John sentait poindre une migraine carabinée, ouf ! enfin les quartiers de Rodney.

Ils rentrent dans la chambre, John bloque la porte avec son gêne ATA, il rigole tout seul, on s'y fait vite à ses portes, si un jour il rentre sur terre il pourra plus supporter les portes avec clefs et les ascenseurs, on se fait vite à son petit confort.

Il se retourne et voit que Rodney le fixe, main posée sur sa blessure, il tape du pied, l'air vexé, ouch John l'avait presque oublié celui là avec sa blessure, quel idiot il fait quand même de penser à des portes pendant que son amour radote dans son coin, John sourit mais visiblement le petit génie n'en a cure et ouvre la bouche pour rouspéter, encore.

John l'impulsif décide d'agir vite, il plaque sa bouche sur la bouche protestataire de son amant, pratique il a la bouche ouverte, c'est plus facile et John embrasse avec fougue, il mordille, et ré- embrasse empêchant l'autre de parler et y réussit, Rodney se tait.

John retire délicatement le blouson de Rodney qui gémit doucement, puis vient au tour du T-Shirt moulant, il s'agenouille et enlève pantalon et caleçon, se relève en souriant en constatant de l'effet qu'il produit sur le scientifique, embrasse encore, mordille le cou que son amant lui offre en penchant la tête, John prend Rodney par la main et le fait tomber en travers du lit.

Les deux hommes ne parlent toujours pas, on n'entend que les bruits de respiration dans la chambre, John se déshabille doucement sans cesser de regarder son amour qui se mordille la lèvre en le regardant amoureusement, John ne peut que plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre homme, une fois déshabillé il fait pivoter Rodney pour qu'il occupe tout le lit et se met à califourchon sur lui.

Il embrasse, lèche, mord, un peu trop fort même, la clavicule gauche de Rodney va être rouge quelques temps, John aime faire ce genre de chose, cela lui donne un sentiment de possession et cela plait à Rodney, il s'attaque au tétons dressés, sa langue s'articule autour des morceaux de chairs fièrement dressés.

Rodney s'arque, gémit, supplie, John le regarde, l'embrasse, et redescend explorer le corps de son amant, il le connait par cœur mais aime le redécouvrir à chaque fois, il embrasse délicatement le ventre et s'arrête au nombril, il insère le bout de sa langue et lèche ce petit puits.

Rodney n'en pouvant plus lui prend la tête dans ces mains, s'agrippe délicatement à sa chevelure et lui fait comprendre qu'il doit descendre plus bas.

John sourit et descend conquit et excité par les gémissements de Rodney, il s'empare gloutonnement de son sexe et sans perdre de temps le prend en bouche, le sexe de Rodney pulse prés à venir, l'américain se sent durcir à un point que cela en devient douloureux, il se redresse et regarde Rodney rouge d'extase, si beau, si troublé, John réfléchit, et si, et si pour une fois c'était lui qui...

John se penche vers la table de nuit, prend lubrifiant et préservatif, il se saisit du sexe de Rodney, lui met le préservatif lentement et sensuellement l'oing de lubrifiant, Rodney le regarde avec étonnement.

- John qu'est ce que tu...

- chut, mon amour, laisses moi faire.

- D'accord dit Rodney d'une petite voix.

Le militaire s'arque et doucement s'empale, c'est la première fois pour lui, il a mal et des larmes coulent involontairement , Rodney se redresse, le positionne mieux et l'embrasse intensément, la douleur disparaît faisant place à un plaisir suprême, John bouge doucement son bassin d'avant en arrière, ils gémissement et crient doucement leurs noms, Rodney prend le sexe de John dans une de ces mains, l'autre caresse les fesses de John et le scientifique calque ces mouvements sur le va et vient de son amant.

Rodney ressent une chaleur sur son bas ventre, John vient de jouir.

- Rodney, je t'aime.

L'excitation et les mots d'amour du militaire amène Rodney au sommet du plaisir et dans un cri il se repend en lui.

De longues minutes après les deux hommes sont lovés l'un contre l'autre, John se retourne et regarde son amour dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- C'était extraordinaire, on recommencera de cette façon dit ?

- bien sur mon chéri, mais j'ai une question, pourquoi...

- Pourquoi maintenant, par amour, par envie et un peu par remord aussi.

- Du remord pourquoi ?

- Bah je t'ai tiré dessus mais je le referais si je connais une extase pareil après dit John en riant.

- Mais ça va pas, espèce de malade rétorque Rodney en faisant semblant d'être vexé, je vais te faire voir moi de me tirer dessus...pfumm

Ban un petit coup d'oreiller sur la tête du scientifique qui prit au jeu fait des chatouilles à son amour.

John est tellement heureux, ils sont tellement heureux, ils se regardent et rient.

- McKay !!

- Quoi Colonel Sheppard rétorque rodney en tirant la langue.

- Embrasses moi.

Notre couple d'amoureux reprend le jeu des caresses sous l'oeil bienveillant d'Atlantis.

* * *

End ! Reviews please.


End file.
